


In the End

by audra_accalia



Series: Audra's Story [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audra_accalia/pseuds/audra_accalia
Summary: 13: Audra works with the Ministry to arrest the Death Eaters. But how far can she go before someone realizes she's not who she says she is.





	1. Reorganize

The forest was silent, knowing full well that an ambush was being staged. Audra stood in the center of the clearing, eyes closed, and waited for the signal that everyone was in place. Not that she really needed the signal; they were making so much noise getting into place that she would assume when the noise stopped they were ready. Granted, she had exceptionally good hearing for a human, but the constant rustle of a cloak or the crack of a breaking twig was becoming obnoxious. That and the smell of the magic radiating off of their bodies; all of the aurors currently surrounding the clearing cloaked themselves in concealment charms and enchantments, hoping to remain hidden long enough before they would strike. During the planning of this ambush, Audra had warned them that the Death Eaters they were hunting always Apperated within five hundred feet of wherever the person calling them stood. As a precaution, she told the aurors to circle a quarter mile out, allowing enough room for stragglers.

The plan was simple: Audra was to call the Death Eaters to her, acting as if on Voldemort’s last orders. Once the Death Eaters had obeyed orders and come to her, the aurors would close in around the circle until they were close enough to stun. Audra was to be captured (again) but this time was to be paraded in front of the media to officially signal the end of the Dark Lord’s reign. Lindsey and Audra had even planned a staged duel, to fool any Death Eater who may witness her capture.

A tree branch rustled above her head and Audra glanced upwards, catching sight of a palomino falcon on the highest branch. < _Lindz, I don’t want you this close_ ,> Audra mind-flashed the bird, < _they could notice you. I don’t want to lose you as well._ >

< _And I don’t want to lose you either, Audra. I’m here in case things get out of hand_ ,> she replied. < _Everyone is ready; please be careful_ ,> Lindsey added. She let out an earsplitting cry, the noise penetrating the shadows of the trees, signaling to everyone that the time was ready.

Audra closed her eyes, clearing her mind of any and all thoughts. Meditating, she stood still, controlling her breath and her heartbeat. She lifted her left arm, and placed her fingers on the Dark Mark branded on to her. < _My Death Eaters,_ > she thought, sending the message out through her Mark and into theirs, < _Join me_. > She released her hold on their minds and waited for them to obey her. She felt the power given to her by Voldemort radiating through the ink on her arm, burning deep within her body and soul. She had given them a direct order, much the same as Voldemort would, and they could not ignore her command.

She heard the slithering of their cloaks over the uneven ground as individuals began to approach her. Slowly, one by one, they came, their black robes blending into the darkness of the forest, the whites of the masks reflecting the light of the waning moon. None approached her, as was customary since she was now their Master, but she didn’t bother enforcing that policy. Quietly the Death Eaters took up their place in the circle, leaving gaps between them for those already captured. All were restless, wondering why they were forced to come when she called; many were still sore with the fact she held higher rank.

Audra slowly looked around the circle, meeting each pair of eyes individually sizing up the man behind them. “Out of dozens who call themselves Death Eaters… only a handful show,” she noted, trying her best to act like Voldemort; He never had to worry about losing His audience, and yet she knew she would. “Pathetic,” she spat, “did they think just because the rumors say the Dark Lord is dead, that we would not carry out His vision!?!” She had began to pace, but then stopped and added, “of course, you who are still loyal to His power will be rewarded. I will personally see to that.” She continued her pacing, feeling all eyes upon her every move.

Someone stepped forward and Audra snapped her head around to watch. “Excuse me, My Lady,” Evan Rosier said with a sneer, “but what gives _you_ the authority to call us all here?”

Audra grinned in a way that invited challenge. “Because, Rosier, the Dark Lord made _me_ His Second-in-Command. And the transfer of power was complete the moment He died.” She held up her arm, displaying to all that could see, the skull and snake, still shining brightly against her skin. “You Mark has already begun to fade, has it not?” she asked, looking around the circle. “Mine has not and will not; I have the Dark Lord’s power until He rises again.”

“That is blasphemous!” Bellatrix Lestrange broke rank, brandishing her wand at Audra. “How dare you say that you contain His powers!!! Only the Dark Lord is that great!! I refuse to obey filth such as you.”

Audra never backed up from Bellatrix, even when the woman stopped within arm’s reach. “Going against me is going against the Dark Lord,” Audra hissed, her head held high. “He has given me His mandate and will to carry out His work. If you wish to go against your master’s orders, than do so,” she took the step forward so that she was in the woman’s face. “If not then I suggest you get back in your place,” she ordered. Voldemort’s lent power worked; Bellatrix lowered her eyes and retreated back to her spot in the circle.


	2. From Above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsey is antsy watching from above.

Lindsey watched from above as the woman approached Audra. Every muscle tensed preparing to leap to Audra’s aid. _She’ll be all right; she’s got it_ Lindsey reassured herself. Still she could not shake the feeling that this woman was dangerous; more so than any other Death Eater down there. She did not dress in the traditional robes like the other, her long curly black hair falling over her slender shoulders. _This must be Bellatrix Lestrange_ she realized. Though she could not see the woman’s face, she was sure this was the infamous Death Eater.

The woman stopped within two feet of her sister, brandishing her wand like a sword. Audra did not back from the woman, holding her ground and her eye contact. Lindsey felt the waves of dark energy rolling off of her sister’s skin as she gave the order to Bellatrix. It made Lindsey shiver to feel that much evil coming from her other half. The Death Eater shrank and retreated back to her position.

A movement caught the corner of Lindsey’s sharp eyes and she twisted her head around to properly see. Moody was sneaking his way through the trees off to east. _Good, it’ll be over soon. Just hang in there Audra_ she pleaded.


	3. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aurors close in.

Internally she sighed, though she’d never let the Death Eaters know that. She ran her fingers through her hair, thinking about her next move; it would be another couple of minutes before the aurors attacked. “First, we need to assess where we stand… How many Death Eaters have we lost?”

“My Lady, we’ve lost over a dozen so far; captured, killed, or fled.”

Audra nodded towards Rookwood, acknowledging his reply. She resumed her pacing, thinking about over the possibilities. The sound of shuffling drifted over from where the Lestranges stood, and Audra glanced over. “You make speak.”

“Standing here and doing nothing isn’t getting us anywhere!” Lestrange bellowed. Bellatrix nodded beside her husband in agreement. “We should be out there looking for the Dark Lord!!!!” Words of agreement and applause rang around the circle.

“And where do you suggest we start?” asked another Death Eater sarcastically.

“Wait a minute,” Yaxley interjected, looking around the circle. “Where is your lap dog, Trappe?”

Audra stopped her pacing and looked at the man. “He is already acting on my orders,” she said. She turned towards the Lestranges as she added, “searching for our master.”

A couple of Death Eaters grumbled but Audra paid them no heed, her attention completely caught on a sound coming from the forest. She drew her wand and sword and stood in ready position, her eyes searching the darkness behind the Death Eaters. A couple noticed and began looking around as well. A few panicked and Disapperated, including Bellatrix and her husband.

“Cowards!” Audra bellowed after them. “Stand your ground!” she ordered everyone still present. They did as she commanded, turning their back on her and shielding her from all around. They waited, listening and trying to pin-point the approaching sounds.

Suddenly something small and feathery collided with the side of Audra’s head and she fell. It was the distraction they needed: Death Eaters turned, ready to strike, only to be stunned from behind. The clearing became lit with the flashes of red light from the spells flying every which way. Those smart enough to have noticed had become engaged in their own separate duels.

Audra was to her feet as soon as she fell, hardly wasting a second. “She’s mine!” she yelled, turning to face Lindsey. Lindsey stood there across the circle, her stance ready and a certain determined look in her eyes. She held her staff in front of her, electricity crackling at the ends coming from the wand concealed inside. Her hair and clothes flapped in the light wind surrounding her body as she kept her elemental powers close to her and ready to use. “Lindsey Mendez-Lupin,” Audra said easily, “how wonderful it is to see you again.”

“It’s over Audra,” Lindsey replied confidently. “The Dark Lord has fallen; you’ve lost. You and your men turn yourselves in quietly and you’ll receive leniency.”

“Yeah, see I have a problem with that,” she said, beginning to circle around to Lindsey, “for I have no desire to go to Azkaban.”

“Take a look around you; most of your followers have fallen.” It was true; as Audra took a brief moment to glance all around she saw more than half of the original number stunned on the ground. Few remained in active battle but the aurors, now being joined by those who have finished with their charges, were beginning to receive the upper hand. “Lay down your weapons and you will be given leniency.”

As she watched, several aurors turned towards her. Some looked unscathed from their fights, although still more had evidence of damage. Moody was bleeding profusely from his face; he appeared to be missing his nose, though he paid it no heed. He had his wand pointed at Audra as did the other aurors.

Audra saw a flash of green light and everyone turned to watch a masked man fall to the ground. The auror standing over the man was clutching his chest, a dark red stain forming on his robes. He too fell and some of his peers rushed to his aid. All in all less than half the original number of combatants was still standing. Every Death Eater who had not fled was on the ground, either stunned or dead. About a third of the aurors who had arrived were also on the ground, though more than likely dead since her men used lethal force.

There was no one conscious but the aurors she had made the deal with. She didn’t have to fight; she didn’t need the cover story. She sheathed _Idolo_ and went to place her wand in its pocket.   As the wand tip reached the top of the pocket, her Dark Mark began to burn with an intense heat. With a cry of pain, she whipped the wand back up and pointed it at Lindsey’s heart. Everyone was back on edge, watching as Audra stood there, apparently trying to regain control of her arm. Even Audra watched horrified, as if her arm was no longer attached to her body.

“Audra,” Amber said cautiously, approaching her from her right, “relax, we’re not going to hurt you. You did well; we only lost a couple. Just set down your wand and we can leave.”

Audra’s voice sounded panicked as she replied, “I have no control over my arm.” She was staring at her Mark, watching as yet again the spider web of blood oozed from the tattoo ink. “I don’t know what’s going on.”

Lindsey had her staff loosely in her hands, not wanting to appear dangerous but not wanting to appear weak either. “Audra, babe, just relax. We’ll get you out of this.” She lowered her staff slightly and began to approach her sister.

Audra twitched and then shot a curse at Lindsey which she barely blocked, a wave of energy remaining behind along the arc the staff cut through the air. Audra turned her attention to the next closest, Amber, and attempted to attack her, but was hit from behind with a disarming spell. The end of Lindsey’s staff connected with her temple and Audra went down hard, the blackness creeping over her eyes.


	4. Evidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The work is slow going, and Crouch is losing his patience with the defected Death Eater.

“If I had known I was going to be quizzed, I would have studied more,” Audra complained for the hundredth time, her throbbing head and forearms resting on the table.

“You’re being offered leniency for your crimes,” Crouch replied irritably. “To which you have tacked on assault.”

“I told you, I had no control over that,” Audra growled, not even bothering to look up at the man.

The door opened and closed and a cup was placed by her head. “Here babe, drink some coffee; you’ll feel better,” Amber suggested to Audra. She passed off other cups to her other sisters as well as Crouch and the Minister. “Your tea,” she said to the last two; apparently they weren’t fans of the other choice.

Audra lifted her head to take a sip, having to use both hands since she had to remain handcuffed at the Minister’s orders. She was back in the small interrogation room that she’d been using for the past two months. Strewn on the table in front of her were moving pictures of people Audra was currently identifying and labeling with crimes. Audra recognized all of them but was having difficulty placing their names or deeds. It was as if the information would just run away from her as soon as she needed it. In addition, her arm was throbbing and seemed to pulsate stronger every time she tried to remember someone’s name. Because of this, she was having a difficult time concentrating, which was wearing thin on the patience of Crouch and Bagnold.

“Let’s try it this way,” Lindsey suggested, riffling through the files and finding the one for Yaxley. “We know that this is Yaxley,” she said, opening the file, “you were at his trial yesterday.”

“Yes, I remember,” Audra confirmed. Along with the speech barrier, she was also experiencing acute memory loss from spending time in Azkaban. It seemed to her that the constant mental abuse of being near Dementors was causing her to forget any recent activity and live purely in her past memories.

And there were lots of terrible memories.

“He pleaded innocent at his hearing,” Lindsey went on slowly. “We need to know if there is anything other than being a Death Eater that we can tag him with. Is he responsible for any tortures or murders?”

Audra ran her fingers through her hair, trying to recall any memories. “I honestly don’t know,” she finally said.

“Maybe another year in Azkaban will help loosen her tongue,” Crouch suggested.

The Minister irritably added, “Yes I agree; perhaps she will no longer want to protect her subordinates.”

Audra glared at both in turn. “I was abused by those bastards for three years. While yes, they are my subordinates now, I have no use for them. I’d rather see them rot in Hell for eternity than serve me.”

“Audra has provided us with useful information in the past,” Gina said, placing her hand on Audra’s shoulder. “I’m assuming that there is some sort of Dark Magic Voldemort has placed on his followers to prevent them from turning each other in.”

“That’s true,” Amber nodded, “We’ve been running into the same problems with interrogating others.”

Lindsey was quiet, deep in thought. Finally she said, “What if we were to somehow channel the energy elsewhere?” Audra looked up, catching Lindsey’s eye. “What if, we were to block the force from you… give it another place to travel...?” As if to test her theory, she took Audra’s left hand, placing her thumbs on the chakra gate on her palm.

She closed her eyes, massaging open the gate to Audra’s energy source. Audra could feel the ebb and flow at the connection point, and suddenly she was able to speak.

“Yaxley was involved with several tortures and murders, most notably the O’Boyles.” Audra began pointing to the pictures, naming names and crimes. “Malfoy – torture; Dolohov – tracking; McNair – liaison to giants; Lestrange – murders.”

Right then Lindsey released Audra, and promptly vomited to the side of where she sat. Everyone retreated back from the sick quickly. Audra, who had started to feel better from siphoning off the negative energy, immediately felt like shit again. She covered her mouth and nose, trying to keep down the acid forcing its way up. Amber quickly cleaned the sick off the ground, removing the smell with it. Gina stepped forward, making sure that both sisters were alright after the experiment. “Well, it worked,” Gina said almost disappointedly.

“Yes, but it appears we’re going to have to sacrifice an auror to get the information,” commented Crouch.

Audra glared at the man, her teeth lengthening as she snarled, “Hurt her and I’ll kill you.”

“I’m siding with Audra on this one,” Gina added, her fangs displayed. “It’s too dangerous to try that again; apparently Audra’s the only one strong enough to handle the dark magic.”

“Well we can send her back to her cell until we decide where to go,” said Bagnold lazily, “no point in keeping her here if she can’t help right now.”

Audra heaved a great sigh, knowing that no matter how much she complained or rejected, she’d still end up in Azkaban. Just as she was pushing herself to her feet though, there was a knock at the door.

Crouch looked confused, apparently not expecting to be interrupted, but said “enter” none the less.

Crouch’s intern opened the door and looked around. “Sir, the aurors just captured the Death Eaters responsible for the torture of Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom,” he announced. Everyone in the room perked up at the news and looked to Crouch for instructions.

Crouch’s jaw was set as he ordered, “Take them to the courtroom and alert the Wizengamont.”

The intern nodded, but didn’t leave right away. “Sir…”

“Yes, what is it?” Crouch snapped.

“It’s just that… well… it’s your son,” the young man finally said. “He was one of the Death Eaters.”

Crouch stood there at a complete loss for words. Audra half expected him to turn his wand upon the intern, but instead he stood up straighter and held his head high. “No son of mine would be a Death Eater,” he declared.

Audra wanted to say something, but was far too afraid of further pissing the man off. Instead she kept her head down, knowing that she would probably have to witness the trail. Sure enough, Crouch ordered Lindsey, Gina, and Amber to escort her to her place at the back of the jury’s stands.


	5. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audra watches the infamous trial.

It was a terrible scene to witness. The atmosphere in the courtroom could not have been any more depressing than it was once the witches and wizards had filled the stands. A thin, wispy witch was sitting beside Crouch, clutching a handkerchief and rocking slightly while sobbing. Crouch stood defiantly behind his lectern, his eyes set upon the door in the corner. Audra felt the Dementors right outside it, ready to bring the accused in. She had a feeling she knew who it would be; her suspicions were confirmed when Crouch ordered that they be brought forward.

Bellatrix Lestrange led the group followed closely by her husband Rodolphus and brother-in-law Rabastan. Bringing up the rear, trying in vain to escape the grip of the Dementor was Barty Crouch, Jr. It was Audra who had suggested to Voldemort years ago that the child should be recruited to best strike a blow to the father. Sure enough, Audra felt the hurt and betrayal radiating off of Crouch, though his face displayed none of his emotions other than loathing. The boy began crying at Crouch as soon as the chains wrapped around his arms. It was pathetic, listening to the continued sobs of “ _I’m your son!_ ”

The entire ordeal was creating an intense headache for Audra. She felt for the kid; after all it was she who had essentially condemned him to this life. But his pleas were grating on her last nerve as her blood pressure began to rise. Her arm began throbbing again, as it usually does when she was exposed to the pleas of the Death Eaters. It was almost as if she had a split brain – one half of her wanted to help them, to protect them; the other wanting them to suffer for having gotten caught.

Suddenly the room erupted in applause, Crouch having issued the sentence. His wife was weeping audibly now, as was the son. It was appalling to watch the family fall apart before her eyes, but there was nothing anyone could do. That was when Bellatrix Lestrange proclaimed, “The Dark Lord shall rise again!”

A dark energy washed over her, and Audra felt an unnaturally high, cold voice issued from her mouth. “Bellatrix,” she said aloud, her eyes rolling back. People turned in their seats, not recognizing the voice. A few screamed, realizing who had spoken in whose voice.

Crouch looked alarmed and ordered, “Audra – sit down!”

Lindsey and Amber, who were seated on either side, grabbed her arms and tried pulling her down onto the seat. Audra shook them off, her eyes never leaving Bellatrix, who in turn was staring at Audra with loathing hatred. Everyone else seemed to disappear, Audra only vaguely aware of their presence. All that existed to her was the woman standing before her.

Audra’s body was stiff, her mouth moving of its own accord as she whispered, “I still live, Bellatrix. And your loyalty shall be rewarded.” People were really panicking now, aurors getting to their feet while Crouch bellowed, ordering her removal. She felt Lindsey stand to her right, and she touched Audra on the arm.

That simple touch awoke Audra from her trance. Suddenly, her right hand snapped out and she drew the knife kept on Lindsey’s thigh. Before anyone could stop her Audra buried it up to the hilt into her own chest. She was acutely aware of screaming, of her body falling forward, the warm blood running over the hilt onto her hands. She felt her energy dwindling, the voice having been silenced by a sharp intake of air, and her world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally meant to update before the end of the year... my bad. Anywhoos, happy new year!


End file.
